(Sin Titulo)
by Umiko Uyrun
Summary: Una relacion con el jefe, del jefe de tu jefe? Un celoso y prepotente amante que te quiere solo para el...


**Categoría:** OneShot - Lemon

**Pareja:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Género:** Ecchi (Subido de tono) - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Comedia

**Comentario de la autora**: La historia no es mia, es de un amigo pero le dije que me dejara publicarla, es totalmente suya y los creditos son para el, yo solo cambie algunas palabras para que no sonara tan lasivo / si vieran el original, bueno...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Adertencia:** Lemon.

* * *

Con elegante soltura, Ichigo le da a la bola blanca y esta se desliza sobre la mesa, roza suavemente la negra y oh… muy despacio, la negra sale rodando, vacila en el borde y finalmente cae en la tronera superior derecha de la mesa de billar.

Maldición.

Él se yergue, y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo tipo

«Te tengo a mi merced, Kuchiki». Baja el taco y se acerca hacia mí pausadamente, con el cabello revuelto, sus vaqueros y su camiseta blanca. No tiene aspecto de presidente ejecutivo: parece un chico malo de un barrio peligroso. Madre mía, está terriblemente sexy.

—No tendrás mal perder, ¿verdad? —murmura sin apenas disimular la sonrisa.

—Depende de lo fuerte que me pegues —susurro, agarrándome al taco para apoyarme.

Me lo quita y lo deja a un lado, introduce los dedos en el escote de mi blusa y me atrae hacia él.

—Bien, enumeremos las faltas que has cometido, señorita Kuchiki. —Y cuenta con sus dedos largos—. Uno, darme celos con mi propio personal. Dos, discutir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Y tres, contonear tu delicioso trasero delante de mí durante estos últimos veinte minutos.

En sus ojos cafés brilla una tenue chispa de excitación. Se inclina y frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones y esta camisa tan provocativa. Ahora.

Me planta un beso leve como una pluma en los labios, se encamina sin ninguna prisa hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave.

Cuando se da la vuelta y me clava la mirada, sus ojos arden.

Yo me quedo totalmente paralizada como un zombi, con el corazón desbocado, la sangre hirviendo, incapaz de mover un músculo. Y lo único que puedo pensar es: Esto es por él… repitiéndose en mi mente como un mantra una y otra vez.

—La ropa, Rukia. Parece ser que aún la llevas puesta. Quítatela… o te la quitaré yo.

—Hazlo tú.

Por fin he recuperado la voz, y suena grave y febril. Ichigo sonríe encantado.

—Oh, señorita Kuchiki. No es un trabajo muy agradable, pero creo que estaré a la altura.

—Por lo general está siempre a la altura, señor Kurosaki.

Arqueo una ceja y él sonríe.

—Vaya, señorita Kuchiki, ¿qué quiere decir?

Al acercarse a mí, se detiene en una mesita empotrada en una de las estanterías. Alarga la mano y coge una regla de plástico transparente de unos treinta centímetros. La sujeta por ambos extremos y la dobla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Oh, Dios… el arma que ha escogido. Se me seca la boca.

De pronto estoy acalorada y sofocada y húmeda en todas las partes esperadas. Únicamente Ichigo puede excitarme solo con mirarme y flexionar una regla. Se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y camina tranquilamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos cargados de expectativas. Sin decir palabra, se arrodilla delante de mí y empieza a desatarme las Converse, con rapidez y eficacia, y

me las quita junto con los calcetines. Yo me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de billar para no caerme. Al mirarle durante todo el proceso, me sobrecoge la profundidad del sentimiento que albergo por este hombre tan hermoso e imperfecto.

Le amo.

Me agarra de las caderas, introduce los dedos por la cintura de mis vaqueros y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me observa a través de sus largas pestañas, con una sonrisa extremadamente salaz, mientras me despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Yo doy un paso a un lado y los dejo en el suelo, encantada de llevar estas braguitas blancas de encaje tan bonitas, y él me aferra por detrás de mis piernas y desliza la nariz por el vértice de mis muslos. Estoy a punto de derretirme.

—Me apetece ser brusco contigo, Rukia. Tú tendrás que decirme que pare si me excedo —murmura.

Oh, Dios… Me besa… ahí abajo. Yo gimo suavemente.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurro.

—No, palabra de seguridad, no. Solo dime que pare y pararé. ¿Entendido? —Vuelve a besarme, sus labios me acarician. Oh, es una sensación tan maravillosa… Se levanta, con la mirada intensa—. Contesta —ordena con voz de terciopelo. —Sí, sí, entendido.

Su insistencia me confunde.

—Has estado enviándome mensajes y emitiendo señales contradictorias durante todo el día, Rukia —dice—. Me dijiste que te preocupaba que hubiera perdido nervio. No estoy seguro de que querías decir con eso, y no sé hasta qué punto iba en serio, pero ahora lo averiguaremos. No quiero volver al cuarto de juegos todavía, así que ahora podemos probar esto. Pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás.

Una ardorosa intensidad, fruto de su ansiedad, sustituye a su anterior arrogancia.

Oh, no, por favor, no estés ansioso, Ichigo.

—Te lo diré. Sin palabra de seguridad —repito para tranquilizarle.

—Somos amantes, Rukia. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuro. Madre mía… ¿cómo voy a saberlo?—. Te lo prometo.

Busca en mi rostro alguna señal de que a mi convicción le falte coraje, y yo me siento nerviosa, pero excitada también. Me hace muy feliz hacer esto, ahora que sé que él me quiere. Para mí es muy sencillo, y ahora mismo no quiero pensarlo demasiado.

Poco a poco aparece una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Empieza a desabrocharme la camisa y sus diestros dedos terminan enseguida, pero no me la quita. Se inclina y coge el taco.

Oh, Dios ¿qué va a hacer con eso? Me estremezco de miedo.

—Juega muy bien, señorita Kuchiki. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no metes la bola negra?

Se me pasa el miedo y hago un pequeño mohín, preguntándome por qué tiene que sorprenderse este cabrón sexy y arrogante. La diosa que llevo dentro está calentando en segundo plano, haciendo sus ejercicios en el suelo… con una sonrisa henchida de satisfacción.

Yo coloco la bola blanca. Ichigo da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se pone detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi tirada. Pone la mano sobre mi muslo derecho y sus dedos me recorren la pierna, arriba y abajo, hasta el trasero y vuelven a bajar con una leve caricia.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, fallaré —musito con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

—No me importa si fallas o no, nena. Solo quería verte así: medio vestida, recostada sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo erótica que estás en este momento?

Enrojezco, y la diosa que llevo dentro sujeta una rosa entre los dientes y empieza a bailar un tango.

Inspiro profundamente e intento no hacerle caso, y me coloco para tirar. Es imposible. Él me acaricia el trasero, una y otra vez.

—Superior izquierda —digo en voz baja, y le doy a la bola.

Él me pega un cachete, fuerte, directamente sobre el trasero.

Es algo tan inesperado que chillo. La blanca golpea la negra, que rebota contra el almohadillado de la tronera y se sale.

Ichigo vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Oh, creo que has de volver a intentarlo —susurra—. Tienes que concentrarte, Rukia.

Ahora jadeo, excitada por este juego. Él se dirige hacia el extremo de la mesa, vuelve a colocar la bola negra, y luego hace rodar la blanca hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto tan carnal, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maliciosa… ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a este hombre? Cojo la bola y la alineo, dispuesta a tirar otra vez.

—Eh, eh —me advierte—. Espera.

Oh, le encanta prolongar la agonía. Vuelve otra vez y se pone detrás de mí. Y cierro los ojos cuando empieza a acariciarme el muslo izquierdo esta vez, y después el trasero nuevamente.

—Apunta —susurra.

No puedo evitar un gemido, el deseo me retuerce las entrañas.

E intento, realmente intento, pensar en cómo darle a la bola negra con la blanca. Me inclino hacia la derecha, y él me sigue. Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre la mesa, y utilizando hasta el último vestigio de mi fuerza interior, que ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que pasará en cuanto golpee la bola blanca, apunto y tiro otra vez. Ichigo vuelve a azotarme otra vez, fuerte.

¡Ay! Vuelvo a fallar.

—¡Oh, no! —me lamento.

—Una vez más, nena. Y, si fallas esta vez, haré que recibas de verdad.

¿Qué? ¿Recibir qué?

Coloca otra vez la bola negra y se acerca de nuevo, tremendamente despacio, hasta donde estoy, se queda detrás de mí y vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Vamos, tú puedes —me anima.

No… no cuando tú me distraes así. Echo el trasero hacia atrás hasta encontrar su mano, y él me da un leve cachete.

—¿Impaciente, señorita Kuchiki?

Sí. Te deseo.

—Bien, acabemos con esto.

Me baja con delicadeza las bragas por los muslos y me las quita. No veo lo que hace con ellas, pero me deja con la sensación de estar muy expuesta, y me planta un beso suave en cada pompa.

—Tira, nena.

Quiero gimotear, está muy claro que no lo conseguiré. Sé que voy a fallar. Alineo la blanca, le pego y, por culpa de la impaciencia, fallo el golpe a la negra de forma flagrante. Espero el azote… pero no llega. En lugar de eso, él se inclina directamente encima de mí, me recuesta sobre la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar hasta la banda.

Le noto, duro, contra mi trasero.

—Has fallado —me dice bajito al oído. Tengo la mejilla contra el tapete—. Pon las manos planas sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. Ahora voy a pegarte, y así la próxima vez a lo mejor no fallas.

Se mueve y se coloca a mi izquierda, con su erección pegada a mi cadera.

Gimo y siento el corazón en la garganta. Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente y un escalofrío ardiente e intenso corre por mis venas. Él me acaricia el trasero y coloca la otra mano ahuecada sobre mi nuca, sus dedos agarrándome el cabello, mientras con el codo me presiona la espalda hacia abajo. Estoy completamente indefensa.

—Abre las piernas —murmura, y yo vacilo un momento.

Y él me pega fuerte… ¡con la regla! El ruido es más fuerte que el dolor, y me coge por sorpresa. Jadeo, y vuelve a pegarme.

—Las piernas —ordena.

Abro las piernas, jadeando. La regla me golpea de nuevo.

Ay… escuece, pero el chasquido contra la piel suena peor de lo que es en realidad.

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No es demasiado terrible, y la respiración de Ichigo se intensifica.

Me pega una y otra vez, y gimo. No estoy segura de cuántos azotes más podré soportar… pero el oírle, saber lo excitado que está, alimenta mi propio deseo y mi voluntad de seguir. Estoy pasando al lado oscuro, a un lugar de mi psique que no conozco bien, pero que ya he visitado antes, en el cuarto de juegos… con la experiencia Tallis. La regla vuelve a golpearme, y gimo en voz alta. Ichigo responde con un gruñido. Me pega otra vez… y otra… y una más… más fuerte esta vez… y hago un gesto de dolor.

—Para.

La palabra sale de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que la he dicho. Ichigo deja la regla inmediatamente y me suelta.

—¿Ya basta?

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero hacerte el amor —dice con voz tensa.

—Sí —murmuro, anhelante.

Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo tumbada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que será brusco.

Me maravilla una vez más cómo he llevado —y sí, disfrutado— lo que ha hecho hasta este momento. Es muy turbio, pero es muy él.

Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Oigo cómo rasga el envoltorio, y ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, separándolas más.

Se hunde en mi interior lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas, vuelve a salir de mí, y esta vez me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieto un momento.

—¿Otra vez? —dice en voz baja.

—Sí… estoy bien. Déjate llevar… llévame contigo —murmuro sin aliento.

Con un quejido ronco, sale de nuevo y entra de golpe en mí, y lo repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo, brutal, celestial.

Oh… Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Él lo nota también, e incrementa el ritmo, empuja más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza… y sucumbo, y exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo devastador que me arrebata el alma y me deja exhausta y derrotada.

Apenas soy consciente de que Ichigo también se deja ir, gritando mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis caderas, y luego se queda quieto y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me acuna en sus brazos.

—Gracias, cariño —musita, cubriendo mi cara ladeada de besos dulces y livianos.

Abro los ojos y los levanto hacia él, y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla por culpa del tapete — susurra, y me acaricia la cara con ternura—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, cautelosos.

—Intenso, delicioso. Me gusta brutal, Ichigo, y también me gusta tierno. Me gusta que sea contigo.

Él cierra los ojos y me abraza aún más fuerte.

Madre mía. Estoy exhausta.

—Tú nunca fallas, Rukia. Eres preciosa, inteligente, audaz, divertida, sexy, y agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Rangiku Matsumoto. —Me besa el pelo. Yo sonrío y bostezo pegada a su pecho—. Pero ahora estás muy cansada —continúa—. Vamos. Un baño y a la cama.

Estamos en la bañera de Ichigo, uno frente al otro, cubiertos de espuma hasta la barbilla, envueltos en el dulce aroma del jazmín.

Ichigo me masajea los pies, por turnos. Es tan agradable que debería ser ilegal.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro. Lo que sea, Rukia, ya lo sabes.

Suspiro profundamente y me incorporo sentada con un leve estremecimiento.

—Mañana, cuando vaya a trabajar, ¿puede Tsukabishi limitarse a dejarme en la puerta de la oficina y pasar a recogerme al final del día? Por favor, Ichigo, por favor —le pido.

Sus manos se detienen y frunce el ceño.

—Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en eso —se queja.

—Por favor —suplico.

—¿Y a la hora de comer qué?

—Ya me prepararé algo aquí y así no tendré que salir, por favor.

Me besa el empeine.

—Me cuesta mucho decirte que no —murmura, como si creyera que es una debilidad por su parte—. ¿De verdad que no saldrás?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le sonrío, radiante.

—Gracias.

Me apoyo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el agua se derrame por todas partes, y le beso.

—De nada, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Dolorido, pero no mucho. El agua me calma.

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, y me mira fijamente.

—Mi trasero también.

Sonríe.

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansada. Solo son las diez y media, pero me siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada. Este ha sido uno de los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

—¿La señorita Yadomaru no incluyó ningún camisón? —pregunta

Ichigo con un deje reprobatorio cuando me mira.

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta llevar tus camisetas —balbuceo, medio dormida.

Relaja el gesto, se inclina y me besa la frente.

—Tengo trabajo. Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo usar tu portátil para conectarme con el despacho? ¿Te molestaré si me quedo a trabajar aquí?

—No es mi portátil.

Y me duermo.

Suena la alarma, despertándome de golpe con la información del tráfico. Ichigo sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Me froto los ojos y echo un vistazo al reloj. Las seis y media… demasiado temprano.

Fuera llueve por primera vez desde hace siglos, y hay una luz amarillenta y tenue. Me siento muy a gusto y cómoda en este inmenso monolito moderno, con Ichigo a mi lado. Me desperezo y me giro hacia el delicioso hombre que está junto a mí.

Él abre los ojos de golpe y parpadea, medio dormido.

—Buenos días.

Sonrío, le acaricio la cara y me inclino para besarle.

—Buenos días, nena. Normalmente me despierto antes de que suene el despertador —murmura, asombrado.

—Está puesto muy temprano.

—Así es, señorita Kuchiki. —Ichigo sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Tengo que levantarme.

Me besa y sale de la cama. Yo vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre las almohadas.

Vaya, despertarme un día laborable al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? Cierro los ojos y me quedo adormilada.

—Venga, dormilona, levanta.

Ichigo se inclina sobre mí. Está afeitado, limpio, fresco… mmm, qué bien huele. Lleva una camisa blanca impoluta y traje negro, sin corbata: el señor presidente ha vuelto.

Dios bendito, qué guapo está así también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Ojalá volvieras a la cama.

Separa los labios, sorprendido por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con timidez.

—Es usted insaciable, señorita Kuchiki. Por seductora que resulte la idea, tengo una reunión a las ocho y media, así que tengo que irme enseguida.

Oh, me he quedado dormida, una hora más o menos.

Maldita sea. Salto de la cama, ante la expresión divertida de Ichigo.

Me ducho y me visto a toda prisa, y me pongo la ropa que preparé anoche: una falda gris perla muy favorecedora, una blusa de seda gris claro y zapatos negros de tacón alto, todo ello parte de mi nuevo guardarropa.

Me cepillo el pelo y me lo recojo con cuidado, y luego salgo de la enorme habitación, sin saber realmente qué me espera. ¿Cómo voy a ir al trabajo?

Ichigo está tomando café en la barra del desayuno. La señora Unohana está en la cocina haciendo hot cakes y friendo tocino.

—Estás muy guapa —murmura Ichigo.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor y me besa bajo la oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo que la señora Unohana sonríe.

Me ruborizo.

—Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki —dice ella, y me pone los hot cakes y el tocino delante.

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —balbuceo.

Madre mía, no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto.

—El señor Kurosaki dice que le gustaría llevarse el almuerzo al trabajo. ¿Qué le apetecería comer?

Miro de reojo a Ichigo, que hace esfuerzos por no sonreír.

Entorno los ojos.

—Un sándwich… ensalada. La verdad, no me importa —digo esbozando una amplia sonrisa a la señora Unohana.

—Ya improvisaré una bolsa con el almuerzo para usted, señora.

—Por favor, señora Unohana, llámeme Rukia.

—Rukia.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para prepararme un té.

Vaya… esto es una gozada.

Me doy la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Ichigo, desafiándole: venga, acúsame de coquetear con la señora Unohana.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. Ukitake vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en el trabajo con Tsukabishi.

—Solo hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Solo hasta la puerta. —Ichigo pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero ve con cuidado.

Yo echo un vistazo alrededor y atisbo a Ukitake en la puerta de entrada.

Ichigo se pone de pie, me coge la barbilla y me besa.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, cariño —digo a sus espaldas.

Él se vuelve, me deslumbra con su maravillosa sonrisa, y luego se va.

La señora Unohana me ofrece una taza de té, y de golpe me siento incómoda por estar aquí las dos solas.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para Ichigo? —pregunto, pensando que debo darle conversación.

—Unos cuatro años —contesta amablemente, y empieza a prepararme la bolsa del almuerzo.

—¿Sabe?, puedo hacerlo yo… —musito, avergonzada de que tenga que hacer esto para mí.

—Usted cómase el desayuno, Rukia. Este es mi trabajo, y me gusta. Es agradable ocuparse de alguien aparte del señor Ukitake y el señor Kurosaki.

Y me dedica una mirada llena de dulzura.

Mis mejillas enrojecen de placer, y siento ganas de acribillar a preguntas a esta mujer. Debe de saber tanto sobre Cincuenta… Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud amable y cordial, también es muy profesional. Sé que si empiezo a interrogarla, solo conseguiré incomodarnos a las dos, de manera que termino de desayunar en un confortable silencio, interrumpido únicamente por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias gastronómicas.

Veinticinco minutos después, Tsukabishi aparece en la entrada del salón. Me he cepillado los dientes y estoy lista para irme. Cojo mi bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo; ni siquiera recuerdo que mi madre hiciera esto por mí. Tsukabishi y yo bajamos en ascensor hasta la planta baja. Él también se muestra muy taciturno, inexpresivo.

Ukitake espera sentado al volante del Audi, y yo subo al asiento de atrás en cuanto Tsukabishi me abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, Ukitake —digo, animosa.

—Señorita Kuchiki.

Sonríe.

—Ukitake, lamento lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados.

Espero no haberte causado problemas.

Ukitake me mira con semblante perplejo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

—Señorita Kuchiki, yo no suelo tener problemas —dice para tranquilizarme.

Ah, bien. Quizá Ichigo no le reprendió. Solo fue a mí, entonces, pienso con amargura.

—Me alegra saberlo, Ukitake.

Shinji me mira, examinando mi aspecto, mientras me dirijo hacia mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, Rukia. ¿El fin de semana, bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ha estado bien. Toma asiento… tengo trabajo para ti.

Me siento frente al ordenador. Parece que lleve años sin acudir al trabajo. Lo conecto y abro el correo electrónico… y, naturalmente, hay un e-mail de Ichigo.

* * *

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

F echa: 13 de j unio de 2011 08:24

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: Jefe

Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki.

Solo quería darle las gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, a pesar de todo el drama. Espero que no se marche, nunca. Y solo recordarle que las novedades sobre SIP no pueden comunicarse hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

Borre este e-mail en cuanto lo haya leído.

Tuyo.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc., jefe del jefe de tu jefe

* * *

¿Espera que no me marche nunca? ¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él? Dios santo… Si apenas le conozco. Aprieto la tecla de borrar.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

F echa: 13 de j unio de 2011 09:03

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Mandón

Querido señor Kurosaki:

¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto, recordaré que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acoso debe permanecer en secreto durante cuatro semanas.

¿Extiendo un cheque a nombre de Afrontarlo Juntos y se lo mando a tu padre? Por favor, no borres este e-mail.

Por favor, contéstalo.

TQ xxx

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

* * *

—¡Rukia!

El grito de Shinji me hace dar un salto.

—Sí.

Me sonrojo y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro.

Me levanto con cierta dificultad y voy a su despacho con la libreta de notas.

—Bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, el jueves voy a ese Simposio sobre Ficción en Nueva York. Tengo los billetes y la reserva, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Tendríamos que irnos el miércoles y pasar allí la noche. Creo que será una experiencia muy instructiva para ti. —Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando dice esto, pero sonríe educadamente ¿Podrías ocuparte de organizar todo lo necesario para el viaje? ¿Y de reservar una habitación adicional en el hotel donde me alojaré? Creo que Nemu, mi anterior ayudante, dejó la información necesaria por ahí.

—De acuerdo —digo, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Maldición. Vuelvo a mi mesa. Esto no le sentará bien a Cincuenta… pero lo cierto es que quiero ir. Parece una auténtica oportunidad, y estoy segura de que puedo mantener a Shinji a raya si tiene intenciones ocultas.

En mi ordenador está la respuesta de Ichigo.

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

F echa: 13 de j unio de 2011 09:07

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: ¿Mandón, yo?

Sí. Por favor.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Vaya… quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Oh, Ichigo… es demasiado pronto. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento recuperar la cordura. Es lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana. No he tenido un momento para pensar y tratar de entender todo lo que he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

F echa: 13 de junio de 2011 09:20

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Uraharismos

Ichigo:

¿Qué pasó con eso de andar antes de correr?

¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?

Me han pedido que vaya a un congreso en Nueva York el jueves.

Supone pasar allí la noche del miércoles.

Pensé que debías saberlo.

A x

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

F echa: 13 de junio de 2011 09:21

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: ¿QUÉ?

Sí. Hablemos esta noche.

¿Irás sola?

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:30

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: ¡Nada de Mayúsculas Chillonas ni Gritos un Lunes por la Mañana!

¿Podemos hablar de eso esta noche?

A x

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:35

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: No Sabes lo que son Gritos Todavía

Dime.

Si vas con ese canalla con el que trabajas, entonces la respuesta es no, por encima de mi cadáver.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Se me encoge el corazón. Maldita sea… ni que fuera mi padre.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:46

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía

Sí. Voy con Shinji.

Yo quiero ir. Lo considero una oportunidad emocionante.

Y nunca he estado en Nueva York.

No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

F echa: 13 de j unio de 2011 09:50

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía

Rukia:

No estoy haciendo una montaña de un jodido grano de arena.

La respuesta es NO.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

—¡No! —le grito a mi ordenador, haciendo que toda la oficina se paralice y se me quede mirando.

Shinji saca la cabeza de su despacho.

—¿Todo bien, Rukia?

—Sí. Perdón —musito—. Yo… esto… acabo de perder un documento.

Las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza. Él me sonríe, pero con expresión desconcertada. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y tecleo rápidamente una respuesta.

Estoy muy enfadada.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:55

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Cincuenta Sombras

Ichigo:

Tienes que controlarte.

NO voy a acostarme con Shinji: ni por todo el té de China.

Te QUIERO. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren.

CONFÍAN la una en la otra.

Yo no pienso que tú vayas a ACOSTARTE, AZOTAR, FOLLAR, o DAR LATIGAZOS a nadie más. Yo tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti.

Por favor, ten la AMABILIDAD de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Rukia

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

Permanezco sentada esperando su respuesta. No recibo nada.

Llamo a la compañía aérea y reservo mi billete, asegurándome de ir en el mismo vuelo que Shinji. Oigo el aviso de un nuevo correo.

De: Halibel, Tier

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:15

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: Cita para alm orzar

Querida Rukia:

Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que empezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?

Tier Halibel

Oh, no… ¡la señora Robinson, no! ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico? Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?

Suena mi teléfono, levanto cansinamente la cabeza y contesto mirando el reloj. Solo son las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber salido de la cama de Ichigo.

—Despacho de Shinji Hirako, soy Rukia Kuchiki.

Una voz dolorosamente familiar me increpa:

—¿Podrías, por favor, borrar el último e-mail que me has enviado e intentar ser un poco más prudente con el lenguaje que utilizas en los correos de trabajo? Ya te lo dije, el sistema está monitorizado. Yo haré todo lo posible para minimizar los daños desde aquí.

Y cuelga.

Santo Dios… Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Ichigo me ha colgado. Este hombre está pisoteando mi incipiente carrera profesional… ¿y va y me cuelga?

Fulmino el auricular con la mirada, y si no estuviera completamente paralizada, sé que mi mirada terrorífica lo pulverizaría.

Accedo a mis correos electrónicos, y borro el último que le he enviado. No es tan grave. Solo mencionaba los azotes y, bueno, los latigazos. Vaya, si le avergüenza tanto no debería hacerlo, maldita sea. Cojo la BlackBerry y le llamo al móvil.

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

—Me voy a Nueva York tanto si te gusta como si no —le digo entre dientes.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Cuelgo, dejándole a mitad de la frase. Siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Ya está… para que se entere.

Estoy muy enfadada.

Respiro profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura.

Cierro los ojos, e imagino que estoy en mi lugar soñado. Mmm… el camarote de un barco, con Ichigo. Rechazo la imagen porque ahora mismo estoy tan enfadada con él que no puede estar presente en mi lugar soñado.

Abro los ojos, cojo tranquilamente mi libreta de notas y repaso con cuidado mi lista de cosas por hacer. Inspiro larga y profundamente: he recobrado el equilibrio.

—¡Rukia! —grita Shinji, y me sobresalto—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he hecho —contesto.

Él sale de su despacho y se me acerca con paso enérgico.

Parece disgustado.

—Mira, ha pasado una cosa. Por la razón que sea, de repente todos los gastos de viajes y hoteles han de tener la aprobación de la dirección. La orden viene de muy arriba. Voy a subir a ver a

Shusuke. Al parecer, acaba de implementarse una moratoria de todos los gastos. No lo entiendo.

Shinji se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

La sangre prácticamente deja de circular por mis venas, me pongo pálida y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

—Coge mis llamadas. Voy a ver qué tiene que decir Shusuke.

Me guiña el ojo y se va a ver a su jefe… no al jefe de su jefe.

Maldito seas, Ichigo Kurosaki… De nuevo me hierve la sangre.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:43

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?

Por favor, no interfieras en mi trabajo.

Tengo verdaderas ganas de ir a ese congreso.

No debería habértelo preguntado.

He borrado el e-mail problemático.

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

F echa: 13 de j unio de 2011 10:43

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?

Solo protejo lo que es mío.

Ese e-mail que enviaste en un arrebato se ha eliminado del servidor de SIP, igual que los e-mails que yo te mando.

Por cierto, en ti confío totalmente. En él no.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Compruebo si aún tengo sus correos, y han desaparecido. La influencia de este hombre no tiene límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce que pueda acceder subrepticiamente a las profundidades de los servidores de SIP y eliminar e-mails? Estoy jugando en una liga muy superior a la mía.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:48

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Madura un poco

Ichigo:

No necesito que me protejan de mi propio jefe.

Quizá él intente algo, pero yo me negaré.

Tú no puedes interferir. No está bien, y supone ejercer un control a demasiados niveles.

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:50

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: La respuesta es NO

Rukia:

Yo he presenciado lo «eficaz» que eres para librarte de una atención que no deseas. Recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de pasar mi primera noche contigo. Ese fotógrafo, como mínimo, siente algo por ti. Ese canalla, en cambio, no. Es un conquistador profesional e intentará seducirte. Pregúntale qué pasó con la última ayudante, y con la anterior.

No quiero discutir por esto.

Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de semana. Tengo un apartamento allí.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¡Oh, Ichigo! No se trata de eso. Esto es muy frustrante. Y él, cómo no, también tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más tendrá propiedades? Y era de esperar que sacara a relucir a José. ¿Es que nunca me libraré de eso? Estaba borracha, por Dios.

Yo nunca me emborracharía con Shinji.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, pero supongo que no puedo seguir discutiendo con él por e-mail. Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno, esta noche. Miro el reloj. Shinji aún no ha vuelto de su reunión con Shusuke, y todavía tengo que solucionar lo de Tier. Vuelvo a leer su correo electrónico y decido que el mejor modo de abordar esto es enviárselo a Ichigo. Desviar su atención hacia ella en lugar de hacia mí.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:15

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Re Cita para almorzar o Carga irritante

Ichigo:

Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y salvándote el culo por mis imprudentes misivas, yo he recibido el siguiente correo de la señora Halibel. No tengo ningunas ganas de verme con ella… y aunque las tuviera, no se me permite salir de este edificio. Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Te adjunto su e-mail:

Querida Rukia:

Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo.

Creo que empezamos con m al pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?

Tier Halibel

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

De: Ichigo Kurosaki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:23

Para: Rukia Kuchiki

Asunto: Carga irritante

No te enfades conmigo. Lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar.

Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Yo me ocuparé de la señora Halibel.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Presidente de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Rukia Kuchiki

Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:32

Para: Ichigo Kurosaki

Asunto: Hasta luego

¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?

Intento trabajar, y tus continuas interferencias me distraen mucho.

Rukia Kuchiki

Ayudante de Shinji Hirako, editor de SIP

Shinji vuelve después de las doce y me dice que mi viaje a Nueva York está descartado, aunque él sí que irá, pero que no puede hacer nada para cambiar la política de la dirección. Entra en

su despacho y cierra de un portazo. Obviamente está furioso. ¿Por qué está tan indignado?

En el fondo, yo sé que sus intenciones no son en absoluto honorables, pero estoy segura de que podría manejarle, y me pregunto qué sabe Ichigo sobre las anteriores ayudantes de Shinji.

Aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo trabajando, pero tomo la decisión de intentar hacer que Ichigo cambie de opinión, aunque las posibilidades sean escasas.

A la una en punto, Shinji asoma la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Rukia, ¿podrías traerme por favor algo para comer?

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Pastrami con pan de centeno, sin mostaza. Te daré el dinero cuando vuelvas.

—¿Algo para beber?

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Gracias, Rukia.

Se mete en su despacho y yo cojo el bolso.

Oh, no. Le prometí a Ichigo que no saldría. Suspiro. No se enterará. Iré muy rápido.

En recepción, Momo me ofrece su paraguas porque llueve a cántaros. Al salir por la puerta principal, me envuelvo bien con la chaqueta y echo una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones bajo el inmenso paraguas. Todo parece en orden. Ni rastro de la Chica Fantasma.

Bajo con paso decidido la calle en dirección a la tienda, esperando pasar inadvertida.

Sin embargo, a medida que me voy acercando mayor es la escalofriante sensación de que me vigilan, y no sé si es mi agudizada paranoia o si es verdad. Maldita sea.

Espero que no se trate de Senna con un arma.

Solo es fruto de tu imaginación, me suelta mi subconsciente. ¿Quién demonios querría dispararte?

En cuestión de quince minutos, estoy de vuelta… sana y salva, y aliviada. Creo que la exagerada paranoia y la vigilancia extremadamente protectora de Ichigo están empezando a afectarme.

Cuando le llevo el almuerzo, Shinji está hablando por teléfono.

Levanta la vista, tapando el auricular.

—Gracias, Rukia. Como no vienes conmigo, tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde. Necesito estos informes. Espero que no tuvieras planes.

Me sonríe afectuosamente y me ruborizo.

—No, no pasa nada —le digo con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón encogido.

Esto no acabará bien. Ichigo se pondrá hecho una fiera, seguro.

Cuando vuelvo a mi mesa, decido no decírselo inmediatamente, porque eso le daría tiempo de sobra para interferir de algún modo. Me siento y me como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que me preparó esta mañana la señora Unohana. Es delicioso. Un sándwich exquisito.

Naturalmente, si me fuera a vivir con Ichigo, ella me prepararía el almuerzo todos los días de la semana. La idea me produce desasosiego. Yo nunca he soñado con grandes riquezas ni con todo lo que eso conlleva… solo con el amor.

Encontrar a alguien que me quiera y no intente controlar todos mis movimientos. Suena el teléfono.

—Despacho de Shinji Hirako…

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —me interrumpe Ichigo en un tono frío y duro.

Se me encoge el corazón por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Por favor… ¿Cómo diantres lo ha sabido?

—Shinji me envió a comprarle el almuerzo. No podía decir que no. ¿Me tienes vigilada?

Se me eriza el vello al pensarlo. No me extraña que fuera tan paranoica: había alguien vigilándome. Me enfurece pensarlo.

—Por esto es por lo que no quería que volvieras al trabajo — gruñe Ichigo.

—Ichigo, por favor. Estás siendo… —tan Cincuenta—… muy agobiante.

—¿Agobiante? —susurra, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche. Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo ir a Nueva York.

—Rukia, yo no quiero agobiarte —dice en voz baja, horrorizado.

—Bien, pues lo haces. Y ahora tengo trabajo. Ya hablaremos luego.

Cuelgo. Estoy rendida y ligeramente deprimida.

Después de un fin de semana maravilloso, la realidad se impone.

Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de marcharme. Huir a algún lugar tranquilo y apartado donde pueda reflexionar sobre este hombre, sobre cómo es y sobre cómo tratar con él. En cierta medida sé que es una persona destrozada —ahora lo veo claramente—, y eso resulta desgarrador y agotador a la vez. A partir de los pocos retazos de información sobre su vida que me ha dado, entiendo por qué. Un niño que no recibió el amor que necesitaba; un entorno de malos tratos espantoso; una madre incapaz de protegerle y que murió delante de él.

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta… Soy suya, pero no para tenerme encerrada en una jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que entienda eso?

Sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, me pongo sobre el regazo uno de los manuscritos que Shinji quiere que resuma y sigo leyendo. No se me ocurre ninguna solución sencilla para el problema del control enfermizo de Ichigo.

Tendré que hablarlo con él más tarde, cara a cara.

Al cabo de media hora, Shinji me envía un documento que debo adecentar y pulir para que mañana puedan imprimirlo a tiempo para el congreso. Eso me llevará toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Me pongo a ello.

Cuando levanto la vista, son más de las siete y la oficina está desierta, aunque aún hay luz en el despacho de Shinji. No me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido, pero ya casi he terminado. Le vuelvo a mandar el documento a Shinji para que lo apruebe, y reviso mi bandeja de entrada. No hay nada de Ichigo, así que echo un vistazo rápido a mi BlackBerry, y justo en ese momento me sobresalta su zumbido: es Ichigo.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola, ¿cuándo acabarás?

—Hacia las siete y media, creo.

—Te esperaré fuera.

—Vale.

Se le nota muy callado, nervioso incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará temeroso de mi reacción?

—Sigo enfadada contigo, pero nada más —susurro—. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—Lo sé. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

Shinji sale de su despacho.

—Tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

Cuelgo.

Miro a Shinji, que se acerca con aire despreocupado hacia mí.

—Necesito que hagas un par de cambios. Ya te he vuelto a enviar el informe.

Mientras guardo el documento, se inclina sobre mí, muy cerca… incómodamente cerca. Me roza el brazo con el suyo. ¿Por accidente? Yo retrocedo, pero él finge no darse cuenta. Su otra mano descansa en el respaldo de mi silla y me toca la espalda. Yo me incorporo para no apoyarme en el respaldo.

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés, y ya estará —murmura con la boca a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

Su proximidad me produce una sensación desagradable en la piel, pero procuro ignorarla. Abro el documento y empiezo a introducir los cambios, nerviosa. Él sigue inclinado sobre mí, y todos mis sentidos están en alerta máxima. Resulta muy molesto e incómodo, y por dentro estoy chillando: ¡Apártate!

—En cuanto esto esté hecho, ya se podrá imprimir. Ya organizarás eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde para terminarlo, Rukia.

Su voz es suave, amable, como si estuviera acechando a un animal herido.

Se me revuelve el estómago.

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una copa rápida. Te la mereces.

Me coloca detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se ha desprendido del recogido, y me acaricia suavemente el lóbulo.

Yo me encojo, apretando los dientes, y aparto la cabeza.

¡Maldita sea! Ichigo tenía razón. No me toques.

—De hecho, esta noche no puedo.

Ni ninguna otra noche, Shinji.

—¿Solo una rápida? —intenta persuadirme.

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

Shinji se sienta en el borde de mi mesa y frunce el ceño. En el interior de mi cabeza suena con fuerza una alarma. Estoy sola en la oficina. No puedo marcharme. Inquieta, echo un vistazo al reloj.

Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue Ichigo.

—Yo creo que formamos un gran equipo, Rukia. Siento no haber podido conseguir lo del viaje a Nueva York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

Seguro que no. Sonrío débilmente, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un ligerísimo alivio por no poder ir.

—¿Así que has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

¿Qué pretende con esto?

—¿Viste a tu novio?

—Sí.

—¿A qué se dedica?

Es el amo de tu culo…

—A los negocios.

—Interesante. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Oh, está metido en asuntos muy diversos.

Shinji ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio privado… otra vez.

—Estás muy evasiva, Rukia.

—Bueno, telecomunicaciones, industria y agricultura.

Shinji arquea las cejas.

—Cuántas cosas… ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Trabaja por cuenta propia. Si el documento te parece bien, me gustaría marcharme, si estás de acuerdo.

Se aparta. Mi espacio privado vuelve a estar a salvo.

—Claro. Perdona, no pretendía retenerte —miente.

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

—El vigilante está hasta las once.

—Bien.

Sonrío, y mi subconsciente se recuesta en su butaca, aliviada de saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago el ordenador, cojo el bolso y me levanto, lista para irme.

—¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Tu novio?

—Le quiero —contesto, y miro directamente a los ojos de Shinji.

—Ya. —Shinji tuerce el gesto y se levanta de mi escritorio—. ¿Cómo se apellida?

Enrojezco.

—Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki —mascullo.

Shinji se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿El soltero más rico de Seattle? ¿Ese Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Sí. El mismo.

Sí, ese Ichigo Kurosaki, tu futuro jefe, que se te merendará si vuelves a invadir mi espacio privado.

—Ya me pareció que me era familiar —dice Shinji, sombrío, y vuelve a levantar una ceja—. Bien, pues es un hombre con suerte.

Me lo quedo mirando. ¿Qué contesto a eso?

—Que pases una buena noche, Rukia.

Shinji sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, y regresa a toda prisa a su despacho sin volver la vista.

Suspiro, aliviada. Bien, puede que este problema ya esté solucionado. Cincuenta ha vuelto a obrar su magia. Su nombre me basta como talismán, y ha hecho que ese hombre se retirara con la cola entre las piernas. Me permito una sonrisita victoriosa. ¿Lo ves, Ichigo? Incluso tu nombre me protege; no tienes que molestarte en tomar esas medidas tan drásticas. Ordeno mi mesa y miro el

reloj. Ichigo ya debe de estar fuera.

El Audi está aparcado en la acera, y Ukitake se apresura a bajar para abrirme la puerta de atrás. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verle, y entro a toda prisa en el coche para guarecerme.

Ichigo está en el asiento de atrás, y clava en mí sus ojos, muy abiertos y prudentes. Con la mandíbula tensa y prieta, preparado para mi rabia.

—Hola —musito.

—Hola —contesta con cautela.

Se me acerca, me coge la mano y la aprieta fuerte, y se me derrite un poco el corazón.

Estoy muy confusa. Ni siquiera he decidido qué tengo que decirle.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—No lo sé —murmuro.

Él levanta mi mano y me acaricia los nudillos con besos livianos y delicados.

—Ha sido un día espantoso —dice.

—Sí, es verdad.

Pero, por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana, empiezo a relajarme. Solo estar con él es como un bálsamo relajante, y todos esos líos con Shinji, y el intercambio de e-mails beligerantes, y el incordio añadido que supone Tier, se desvanecen. Solo estamos yo y mi controlador obsesivo, en la parte de atrás del coche.

—Ahora que estás aquí ha mejorado —dice en voz baja.

Seguimos sentados en silencio mientras Ukitake avanza entre el tráfico vespertino, ambos meditabundos y contemplativos; pero noto que Ichigo también se va relajando lentamente, mientras pasa el pulgar suavemente sobre mis nudillos con un ritmo tenue y calmo.

Ukitake nos deja en la puerta del edificio del apartamento, y ambos nos refugiamos rápidamente en el interior. Ichigo me coge la mano mientras esperamos el ascensor, y sus ojos controlan la entrada del edificio.

—Deduzco que todavía no habéis encontrado a Senna.

—No. Yasutora sigue buscándola —reconoce, consternado.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Ichigo baja la vista hacia mí con sus ojos cafés inescrutables.

Oh, está sencillamente guapísimo, con el pelo alborotado, la camisa blanca, el traje oscuro. Y de repente ahí está, surgida de la nada, esa sensación.

Oh, Dios… el anhelo, el deseo, la electricidad. Si fuera visible, sería una intensa aura azul a nuestro alrededor y extendiéndose entre los dos; es algo muy fuerte. Él me mira y separa los labios.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —musita.

—Sí.

—Oh, Rukia.

Con un leve gruñido, me agarra y sus brazos se deslizan a mi alrededor, y poniendo una mano en mi nuca inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus labios buscan los míos. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras él me empuja contra la pared del ascensor.

—Odio discutir contigo —jadea pegado a mi boca, y su beso tiene una cualidad de pasión y desespero que es un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

El deseo estalla en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando una salida, presionando contra él, exigiendo más. Somos solo lenguas y aliento y manos y caricias, y una sensación dulce, muy dulce.

Pone la mano en mi cadera y me levanta la falda, bruscamente. Sus dedos me acarician los muslos.

—Santo Dios, llevas medias —masculla con asombro reverente, mientras con el pulgar me acaricia la piel por encima de la línea de la media—. Quiero ver esto —suspira, y me levanta completamente la falda, descubriendo la parte superior de mis muslos.

Da un paso atrás y aprieta el botón de parada, y el ascensor se detiene poco a poco entre los pisos veintidós y veintitrés.

Tiene los ojos turbios, los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, como yo. Nos miramos fijamente, sin tocarnos. Yo agradezco el sostén de la pared que tengo detrás, mientras me deleito en el atractivo sensual y carnal de este hermoso hombre.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordena con voz ronca.

Yo levanto la mano y libero mi melena, que cae como una nube densa alrededor de los hombros hasta mis senos—. Desabróchate los dos botones de arriba de la blusa —murmura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me hace sentir tan lasciva… Alargo una mano ansiosa y desabrocho los dos botones, y la parte superior de mis pechos queda seductoramente a la vista.

Él traga saliva.

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que estás ahora mismo?

Yo me muerdo el labio con toda la intención. Él cierra un segundo los ojos, y luego vuelve a abrirlos, ardientes.

Avanza y apoya las manos en las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de mi cara. Está todo lo cerca que puede, sin tocarme.

Levanto el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, y él se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya: ese es el único contacto entre los dos.

Estoy tan excitada, encerrada en este ascensor con él. Le deseo… ahora.

—Yo creo que sí, señorita Kuchiki. Yo creo que le gusta volverme loco.

—¿Yo te vuelvo loco? —susurro.

—En todos los sentidos, Rukia. Eres una sirena, una diosa.

Y se acerca, me coge una pierna por encima de la rodilla y se la coloca alrededor de la cintura, de modo que ahora estoy de pie sobre una pierna y apoyada contra él.

Le siento pegado a mí, le noto duro y anhelante sobre el vértice de mis muslos, mientras desliza los labios por mi garganta.

Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Voy a tomarte ahora —masculla, y, en respuesta, arqueo la espalda y me pego a él, anhelando el contacto.

Del fondo de su garganta surge un quejido ronco y quedo, y cuando se desabrocha la cremallera me excito aún más.

—Abrázame fuerte, nena —murmura, y como por arte de magia saca un envoltorio plateado que sostiene frente a mi boca.

Yo lo cojo con los dientes, él tira, y lo rasgamos entre los dos.

—Buena chica. —Se aparta ligeramente para ponerse el condón —. Dios, estos próximos seis días se me van a hacer eternos —dice con un gruñido, y me mira con los ojos entreabiertos—. Espero que no les tengas demasiado cariño a estas medias.

Las rasga con dedos expertos y se desintegran entre sus manos.

La sangre bombea frenética por mis venas y jadeo de deseo.

Sus palabras son embriagadoras, y olvido la angustia que he pasado durante el día. Y solo somos él y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Ichigo se hunde despacio en mi interior. Mi cuerpo cede y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, gozando de sentirle dentro. Él se retira y entra de nuevo, muy lento, muy suave.

Gimo.

—Eres mía, Rukia —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

—Sí. Tuya. ¿Cuándo te convencerás? —jadeo.

Él gruñe y empieza a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Y yo sucumbo a su ritmo incesante, saboreo cada embestida, hacia delante y hacia atrás, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad de mí reflejando la mía de él.

Esto hace que me sienta poderosa, fuerte, deseada, amada… amada por este hombre fascinante, complicado, a quien yo también amo con todo mi corazón. Él empuja más y más fuerte, sin aliento, y se pierde en mí mientras yo me pierdo en él.

—Oh, nena —gime Ichigo, rozándome el mentón con los dientes, y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo. Él se para, me sujeta fuerte, y también llega al clímax mientras susurra mi nombre.

Ahora que Ichigo, exhausto y tranquilo, ha recuperado el aliento, me besa con ternura. Me mantiene de pie contra la pared del ascensor, tenemos las frentes pegadas, y siento mi cuerpo como de gelatina, débil, pero gratificado y saciado por el orgasmo.

—Oh, Rukia —susurra—. Te necesito tanto.

Me besa la frente.

—Y yo a ti, Ichigo.

Me suelta, me alisa la falda y me abrocha los dos botones del escote de la blusa. Luego marca una combinación numérica en el panel y vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor, que arranca bruscamente y me lanza a sus brazos.

—Ukitake debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos —dice sonriendo con malicia.

Oh, no… Me paso los dedos por el pelo alborotado en un vano intento de disimular la evidencia de nuestro encuentro sexual, pero enseguida desisto y me hago una coleta.

—Ya estás bien —dice Ichigo con una mueca de ironía, mientras se sube la cremallera del pantalón y se mete el condón en el bolsillo.

Y una vez más vuelve a ser la imagen personificada del emprendedor americano, aunque en su caso la diferencia es mínima, porque su pelo casi siempre tiene ese aspecto alborotado.

Ahora sonríe relajado y sus ojos tienen un encantador brillo juvenil.

¿Todos los hombres se apaciguan tan fácilmente?

Se abre la puerta, y Ukitake está allí esperando.

—Un problema con el ascensor —musita Ichigo cuando salimos.

Yo soy incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos, y cruzo a toda prisa la puerta doble del dormitorio de Ichigo en busca de una muda de ropa interior.

Cuando vuelvo, Ichigo se ha quitado la chaqueta y está sentado en la barra del desayuno charlando con la señora Unohana.

Ella sonríe afable y dispone dos platos de comida caliente para nosotros.

Mmm, huele muy bien: coq au vin, si no me equivoco.

Estoy hambrienta.

—Espero que les guste, señor Kurosaki, Rukia —dice, y se retira.

Ichigo saca una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, y nos sentamos a cenar. Me cuenta lo cerca que está de perfeccionar un teléfono móvil con energía solar.

Está animado y emocionado con el proyecto, y entonces sé que su día no ha ido tan mal del todo.

Le pregunto por sus propiedades. Sonríe irónico, y resulta que solo tiene apartamentos en Nueva York, en Aspen, y el del Escala.

Nada más. Cuando terminamos, recojo su plato y el mío y los llevo al fregadero.

—Deja eso. Yachiru lo hará —dice.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro, y él me responde fijando sus ojos en mí.

¿Llegaré a acostumbrarme a que alguien limpie lo que voy dejando por ahí?

—Bien, ahora que ya está más dócil, señorita Kuchiki, ¿hablaremos sobre lo de hoy?

—Yo opino que el que está más dócil eres tú. Creo que se me da bastante bien eso de domarte.

—¿Domarme? —resopla, divertido. Cuando yo asiento, arruga la frente como si meditara mis palabras—. Sí, Rukia, quizá si se te dé bien.

—Tenías razón sobre Shinji —digo entonces en voz baja y seria, y me inclino sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina para estudiar su reacción.

A Ichigo le cambia la cara y se le endurece la mirada.

—¿Ha intentado algo? —pregunta con una voz gélida y letal.

Yo niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

—No, Ichigo, y no lo hará. Hoy le he dicho que soy tu novia, y enseguida ha reculado.

—¿Estás segura? Podría despedir a ese cabrón —replica Ichigo.

Envalentonada por el vino, suspiro.

—Sinceramente, Ichigo, deberías dejar que yo solucione mis problemas. No puedes prever todas las contingencias para intentar protegerme. Resulta asfixiante, Ichigo. Si no dejas de interferir a todas horas, no progresaré nunca. Necesito un poco de libertad. A mí jamás se me ocurriría meterme en tus asuntos.

Él se me queda mirando.

—Yo solo quiero que estés segura y a salvo, Rukia. Si te pasara algo, yo…

Se calla.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué sientes ese impulso de protegerme. Y en parte me encanta. Sé que si te necesito estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré por ti. Pero si albergamos alguna esperanza de futuro para los dos, tienes que confiar en mí y en mi criterio. Claro que a veces me equivocaré, que cometeré errores, pero tengo que aprender.

Me mira fijamente, con una expresión ansiosa que me incita a acercarme a él, hasta colocarme de pie entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sentado en el taburete de la barra. Le cojo las manos para que me rodee con ellas, y luego apoyo las mías en sus brazos.

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo. No está bien. No necesito Que aparezcas como un caballero andante para salvarme. Ya sé que quieres controlarlo todo, y entiendo el porqué, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre. Es una meta imposible… tienes que aprender a dejar que las cosas pasen. —Le acaricio la cara con una mano mientras él me observa con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y si eres capaz de hacer eso, de concederme eso, vendré a vivir contigo —añado en voz baja.

Inspira bruscamente, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero si no me conoces…

Frunce el ceño y de pronto parece ahogado y aterrado por la emoción, algo totalmente impropio de Cincuenta.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Ichigo. Nada de lo que me cuentes sobre ti hará que me asuste y salga huyendo. —Le paso los nudillos por la mejilla suavemente. Su rostro pasa de la angustia a la duda—. Pero si pudieras dejar de presionarme… —suplico.

—Lo intento, Rukia. Pero no podía quedarme quieto y dejar que fueras a Nueva York con ese… canalla. Tiene una reputación espantosa. Ninguna de sus ayudantes ha durado más de tres meses, y nunca se han quedado en la empresa. Yo no quiero eso para ti, cariño. —Suspira—. No quiero que te pase nada. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño. No puedo prometerte que no interferiré, no, si creo que puedes salir mal parada. —Hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Yo te quiero, Rukia. Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

Madre mía. La diosa que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo miramos boquiabiertas y estupefactas a Cincuenta.

Tres palabritas de nada. Mi mundo se paraliza, vacila, y luego empieza a girar sobre un nuevo eje; y yo saboreo el momento mirando sus sinceros y hermosos ojos cafés.

—Yo también te quiero, Ichigo.

Y le beso, y el beso se intensifica.

Ukitake, que ha entrado sin que le viéramos, carraspea.

Ichigo se echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

Se pone de pie y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Sí? —le espeta a Ukitake.

—La señora Halibel está subiendo, señor.

—¿Qué?

Ukitake se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa. Ichigo respira hondo y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —masculla. Y me dedica una mueca de resignación.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz esa condenada mujer?


End file.
